Total Eclipse of the Heart
by noregretsxjustlove
Summary: Set after the 'Run Joey Run' video. Rachel doesn't know how to make it up to Jesse.


AN: This is how Bad Reputation should've ended. One-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did I'll bring St. Berry BACK!

Rachel opened her locker; she put up the thing she' holding inside, and finally closed it. After she closed it, the face that appeared before was the reason of her sudden shock. It was the face of Jesse St. James. He looked angry. It was too much for her. But instead she chose to talk casually. She thought that would ease the uneasy feeling inside her.

"Hi, ….. are you still mad at me?" Rachel said with worry on her face. Worrying that the love of her life won't forgive for what she's done. "You know before I transferred here and make you my girlfriend, I asked around about you. I found your rep, what kind of girl you were," Jesse replied. Rachel felt butterflies on her stomach. She knew this would lead up to no good. "What did they say?" She asked. "Most of them had no idea who you were. The most interesting part was, I don't even know why I particularly liked you, you said you were the kind of person to be trusted." He answers bluntly. A frown was seen on her face. "I-I still am, but I have this pathological need to be popular okay, I-I just want to people think about cool so bad sometimes. And it clogs my judgement. Okay, as a fellow star in the making, I-I'm sure you could understand that." She explained. She hated it when she knows she is wrong. She knows she stuttered a lot. She was not good at explaining. "On that level, sure. But for the guy who gave up everything to be your one and only, I just can't see past this. I should've been enough for you, Rachel." He raised his tone. His words made an impact on her. She couldn't speak coherent words. "I knew you'd break my heart." Finally she said something. Jesse scoffed. "Well, that's the funny thing about reputations. Everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker but the fact of matter is, you broke mine first." That was it. That struck her so bad. She knew she shouldn't have done it. "Do me a favour, if we end up on each other on the bar on the ballet club next week, just do your arabesques and piques in silence, don't talk to me." That was the last words he said to her and walked away.

She can't do anything, so she just stood there speechless on the halls of McKinley, and banged her head up in her locker. She felt awful, she knows she needs to do something. She needed to apologize. But she didn't if she had the guts to do it.

She walked away from her locker and went to glee club. And there she saw Jesse again. She wanted to sit next to him, but she knows he's still hurt. Secretly, he wants to sit beside her but he can't. He needed to have pride. That's an awkward moment for her that time, so she sat next to Mike Chang instead, the other Asian , he wouldn't mind anyway. Everyone done their Bad Reputation project so as this girl ever wanting all the solos presented herself to Mr. Schuester. But today, it wasn't for herself. It was for something else. She wanted to apologize.

The music started to play, and she heard Finn, Puck and finally Jesse sang along to her song. They all knew something was in it. The rest of New Directions sang along, but to her it didn't matter. All she ever wanted was for Jesse to understand what she was saying. They all began to leave the room. But he remained still in his seat. He sang it until the last line with her. And that's when he left. And again. She stood there, feeling and looking like a idiot.

"Well I think glee club's over Rachel." Mr. Schue said hoping to make Rachel snap back into reality. "Uh… ye-yeah, I think so, thanks Mr. Schue." She said as she left the room.

As she got home, all she can do is cry. She didn't know what to do for Jesse to forgive her. It seemed impossible. She needs him. She needs him so badly it physically aches. She wishes Jesse would just barge in her room and get back with her. But she knew he wouldn't. He wasn't that guy.

Days passed and she felt herself breaking into a million pieces. Every day that she didn't get to see Jesse, she dies a little inside. And then it was Friday. It was ballet club. Something in the back of her mind this was the perfect chance to again apologize to Jesse. But then she just decided to obey Jesse's last words to her. She just would be in silence.

Being the best dancer and the favourite of their instructor in ballet club, it was always her to get the spotlight. But with Jesse now on the club she thinks she has found her match. From intense training from Vocal Adrenaline, he sure dances really well.

Well as expected, the instructor paired them up. She had difficulty in breathing right now. She feels happy that she wanted to jump and sing. But she felt hurt too like cutting her open and taking her heart out from her. She feels confused.

As the instructor asked them an impromptu dance number, she saw him looking at her. She thought she was just imagining it but she knew she saw it. She can't be wrong. She set that things aside and danced with him. She needs to be professional. She knows that personal feelings can't get in this.

After the dance, their fellow members clapped, and the day went on without them talking. The instructor finally called it a day and one by one they left. She usually stays there a little more after the club meeting, because she loved the solitude and the harmony of the place after they left. She thought she was alone now but she heard a familiar tune in the music room.

She came out to hear it more clearly. She definitely knew who was playing it. Jesse. She entered the music room and watched him. He sang the song with his eyes fixed on her. It was the same for Rachel.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello , Is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

She wanted to sing along but she knew Jesse wanted to say something.

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

'_Cause you just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much…._

There was silence, and Rachel came closer to him.

_I Love You. _

They both sang the last line. It was perfect.

Jesse stood up from the piano stool and came closer to Rachel. He hugged her so tight they could hardly breathe. "I'm so sorry Jesse. I know I shouldn't have done that I'm really sorry. You were right; you should've been enough for me. And I realized you were more than enough. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Jesse just hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry too. I love you."

They broke the embrace, and their hands intertwined. They left the school feeling content and both of them feeling happy. They did want to tell each other so much what they had in mind.


End file.
